Luis buys a basket of pomegranates on sale for $\$19$ before tax. The sales tax is $8\%$. What is the total price Luis pays for the basket of pomegranates? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Solution: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of pomegranates. ${8\%} \times {$19} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $8\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{8}{100}$ which is also equal to $8 \div 100$ $8 \div 100 = 0.08$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.08} \times {$19} = {$1.52}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Luis paid. ${$1.52} + {$19.00} = $20.52$ Luis needs to pay $$20.52.$